


1970

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS*What if Peggy had seen Steve watching her from her office?





	1970

Margaret Carter

Director

 

Steve’s heart squeezed in his chest as he read the sign on the door. Of all the rooms to duck into, he’d somehow ended up in her office.

 

Noise from the next room startled him and he turned around, just in time to see her walk in.

 

_ Peggy. _

 

Steve felt like he was in a dream, like any moment the alarm would go off and he’d feel the inevitable pang of sadness as the image of Peggy drifted further from his reach. She was painfully close, yet he couldn’t touch her, couldn’t talk to her.

 

She seemed frustrated, rounding on her companion and tipping her head back. As she walked towards the glass Steve was drawn closer, his body pulling him towards her.

 

A pane of glass was all that stood between them. He stared, committing every detail to memory, the flecks of grey in her hair, the lines that spread from the corners of her eyes. She was as beautiful as ever.

 

Peggy’s eyes darted up, and even through the glass he heard her sharp intake of breath.

 

“Excuse me for a moment.” She spoke to her colleague but her eyes never left Steve.

 

As she stepped away and left the room, Steve felt his heart race. Had she really seen him?

 

He knew he ought to leave, there was still time. Peggy would believe her mind was playing tricks on her when she found her office empty. But it felt cruel to trick her, and in any case, Steve couldn’t seem to get his legs to work.

 

The door opened and he turned with a start.

 

Peggy took a shuddering breath and shut the door behind her, her eyes never leaving him.

 

“Is it really you?” Her words were clear, but he didn’t miss the way her bottom lip quivered.

 

“Yeah, Peg.” He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice even. “It’s really me.”

 

She crossed the room and launched herself at him with a force he wasn’t expecting. If he hadn’t had the strength the serum gave him, he would’ve been knocked off his feet.

 

His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. They stayed like that for a while, Peggy’s face tucked against his neck, her body flush against his. They fit together perfectly.

 

Eventually she tipped her head back to look at him, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her. She felt so good in the circle of his arms, and she was holding him just as tight.

 

Peggy opened her mouth, then snapped it shut, shaking her head. He was sure she had questions, but then her eyes darted to his lips.

 

She pulled his baseball cap off and dropped it on her desk, her eyes never leaving him. Steve’s heart hammered in his chest as Peggy moved her face closer, every so slowly. She was giving him every opportunity to say no, but he had no intention of doing so.

 

When their lips met it wasn’t the soft, slow kiss he’d been expecting, it was uncoordinated, rushed, their lips pushed against each other with too much enthusiasm.

 

Steve chuckled, pulling back, and Peggy kissed the corner of his smile.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured, but Peggy shushed him and leaned in again.

 

This time it was slower.

 

They kissed for a long time, exploring each other, getting used to they way they fit together. Steve was drunk on the feeling of holding Peggy Carter in his arms. He tried to commit everything to memory, the warmth of her embrace, the softness of her lips, how her hair felt as he tangled his fingers in it. He liked the way she shivered as he massaged her scalp, so he did it again.

 

Her perfume smelled like roses.  _ God _ , he hoped that smell lingered on him afterwards.

 

When Peggy pulled away it could’ve been minutes or hours later, Steve had no idea. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for keeping Tony waiting.

 

“How?”

 

It took him a moment to realise what she was asking.

 

“Would you believe me if I said time travel?”

 

She laughed, and the way her body vibrated against his stirred something deep inside him.

 

“Can you stay?”

 

Steve blinked as he fell back down to earth.

 

Peggy nodded, his silence answering her question.

 

“Do you have to leave right away?” Her voice shook this time, and Steve hated that more than anything. He hoped he wasn’t causing her more pain.

 

“I can stay a little longer,” he murmured.

 

She rested her head against his shoulder, and he let himself enjoy the moment. They swayed as though they were dancing, although there was no music playing, and Steve rested his cheek against the top of Peggy’s head, breathing her in.

 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and knew it would be Tony telling him to get his ass to their meeting point.

 

Steve pulled away from the love of his life, every muscle in his body protesting against it.

 

“If I can find a way to come back, after –”

 

Peggy shook her head, blinking back tears. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.”

 

He nodded, and leaned down for one last kiss. It was slow and lingering, and Steve had no clue if the tears that seeped into their last kiss were his or Peggy’s.

 

“I love you,” he said. “I always did.”

 

“I know,” Peggy smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Steve looked at Peggy, taking in every detail he could, then, before he could talk himself out of it, he slipped on his baseball cap and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t fit with what I believe happened (that Steve was Peggy’s husband all along) but I couldn’t resist writing it.
> 
> In this version, Peggy never married. She had romantic relationships throughout her life, but at this point in time she was single.


End file.
